New Warlords
by Misako Hashiba
Summary: What would happen if Talpa found better warlords than those he already has? 9-27-08 Now with better formatting, yay!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Don't own, wrote for fun, please don't sue. All New Warlords belong to Me. A character guide is available, email me if you want it.

It was a dull day and the Ronins were just lounging about Mia's house. Kento and Ryo were battling it out on one of Kento's video games, Rowen was reading War and Peace, Sage was writing in his journal, and Cye was asleep on the couch. Mia was out of town on some unknown business, so the boys were left in charge.

"Yes!" Ryo shouted as the game announced Kento's defeat. "That's the third time I've beaten you, Ken. Pay up!" he held out his hand as Kento shelled out ten bucks.

"Man," he complained. "why do you always beat me? And at my favorite game, too!"

"Maybe because I'm better at it than you are?"

"Nah, that can't be it."

Just then, the doorbell rang, causing Cye to fall off the couch in surprise and the othersto look up from what they were doing. The doorbell rang again.

"Who's gonna get the door?" asked a sleepy Cye from the floor.

"Why don't you get it?"

"Why's that Rowen?" Cye asked, getting to his feet.

"Because you're already up."

Cye rolled his eyes. "Thanks a lot." He walked over to the door. Opening it, Cye stood staring at the people before him, his jaw on the ground.

"Who's at the door, Cye?" Sage asked, closing his journal.

Getting over his shock, Cye turned towards his friends and announced, "May I present to you..." he quickly moved out of the way. "The warlords!"

There was a collective gasp as said warlords entered the house. Sage was the first to recover. He nodded at the four and silently went upstairs. The others soon got over their shock and greeted the warlords as well.

"What brings you here?" Ryo gave the four a suspicious look.

"Aww, c'mon Wildfire!" Cale said, draping an arm around Ryo's shoulders. "We just came by for a visit. Where's the harm in that?"

Ryo peeled Cale's arm off his shoulder. "We're enemies. We just fought two days ago!"

"So what? Does that mean we can't visit peacefully?"

"Yes!" shouted Kento.

"Too bad, Hardrock!" Dais gave Kento 'the eye', which worked wonderfully in shutting the boy up.

"Why, two days after a battle, did you decide to be friendly with us? Is this a trick?"

"'Tis no trick, Strata." Anubis answered. "Starting today, we are no longer your enemy."

Yeah right! Ryo thought. He was having a hard time believing the warlords had turned good. He also couldn't believe they had managed to find some decent looking clothes. Anubis had on a red t-shirt that matched his hair, a pair of blue jeans, and red converse. Dais was wearing a maroon ruffle-sleeved shirt, black slacks and a pair of loafers. Sekhmet had on a pale green button down shirt(with the top three buttons undone), dark green jeans and bright green sneakers. And Cale, Cale looked like he had just come back from a bikers' convention; a black silk shirt, black leather jacket, black jeans, and army boots with spikes on the toes. Ryo just had to know. "Where'd you get your clothes?"

"I got mine from some fancy-shmancy store." Dais told him.

"Nevermind where they got their clothes, Ryo." Cye said. "What I'd like to know, is if this peaceful visit is another of Talpa's orders."

The four warlords looked to the ground. Cye started to ask again when Sekhmet decided to speak up.

"Talpa can go to hell!"

Needless to say, the Ronins were shocked. A warlord dissing Talpa? Something was not right.

"That's a first." Sage commented as he descended the stairs. "You four actually look normal."

"Shut up Halo!" Cale glared at him.

"Is there any particular reason _why_ Talpa can go to hell?" Cye asked, curious as to why Sekhmet would say something like that.

Anubis sighed. "I'll tell you. Talpa kicked us out of the Dynasty.""Wow. So now you're un-employed?" Kento started busting up. "Now THAT'S funny! An unemployed warlord!"

"SHUT UP KENTO!" Everyone yelled, silencing the loud mouthed boy.

"Do you know why you were kicked out?" Sage asked, sitting back down in the chair he had occupied earlier.

"Not really." Dais answered. "All we know is that Talpa found better fighters than us."

"Wonder who they could be." Ryo said as Cye went to get drinks for everyone.

--

"That has to be the lamest thing I've ever heard!" Viper yelled. He had green hair, blue eyes, and was sixteen.

"Well it's true! I can beat you with my attack!"

"Yeah right, Webby! You must have cobwebs in your head."

"I DO NOT!" With that, Webby lunged at Viper and...fell flat on her face. "OW!"

"See? I _told_ you you couldn't beat me."

It was early afternoon and the six young people were in the training room practicing their techniques. Viper and Webby were busy sparring, Spider and Roanna were polishing their weapons, and Roan and Sterling were were sparring as well. Earlier that day, Talpa had informed them that they will be attacking the enemy in a few months, so they needed to be ready. There were doing quite well too.

"Man, I'm bored!" Spider, a seventeen year old guy with wavy white hair and ice blue eyes, ranted. He tossed a medium-sized metal ball in the air and caught it a few times.

"Well, it's not my fault all we do is train. Maybe you should take it up with the boss." Roanna said. She was a pretty reddish-brown haired girl with deep green eyes. She looked just like her father.

"No thanks! I don't want to make that guy mad. He'd kill me!"

"Then stop complaining! It's not gonna do you any good."

"I know, I know. Hey do you think Sterling and Roan want to train with us?"

Viper looked over at the mention of Sterling's name. He walked over to Spider and tapped his shoulder. "Excuse me," he said when Spider turned around to look at him. "did you just mention training with...Sterling?"

"Uhh...yeah. I was just wondering if he'd like to join us, that's all."

Viper rolled his eyes. "Oh please, you know he wouldn't want to. He thinks he's better than the rest of us and doesn't have to listen to anybody but himself!"

"That's not true! He's just doing what his father tells him to!"

"It won't work Roanna. He's no good and you should stop hanging out with him. Your brother too. He'll just cause trouble for everyone." With that, Viper walked back to the sparring match with Webby.

"Sheesh, he's a creep!" Roanna whispered to Spider when Viper was out of hearing range.

"Definitely."


	2. The Attack Begins

Three months later, the warlords had pretty much made the Ronins' house their home. To ensure that the warlords were as normal as possible, Cye and Sage came up with last names for them (Sekhmet Mitchell, Anubis Doji, Cale Smith, and Dais Jones), while Rowen had gotten them jobs as teachers at different schools.

Cale opened the front door and walked in. Moving to the nearest chair, heflung his briefcase on the floor and plopped down in the chair.

"Tough day?" Anubis asked, after watching Cale's display.

"You have no idea!" he groaned. "Mr. Smith how do you do this, Mr. Smith how do you do that! GAH! I need a drink!"

Anubis snickered. He knew exactly how Cale felt. He'd gotten the same questions earlier that day. Difference was, he was better able to handle the situation.

"Do we have any more sake?" Cale asked.

"Hmm...No, I think you drank the last of it yesterday."

"Damn!" Cale rested his head on the back of the chair. "How did Rowen _ever _talk me into being a teacher?"

In the kitchen, Cye was showing Sekhmet how to bake brownies. Ryo, Rowen, and Dais were seated around the table, roped into being test subjects. So far, they had tried three different pans of brownies and none of them were entirely good.

"Man," Ryo complained. "can't we leave _yet_? I've had enough brownies for one day!"

Sekhmet turned around and pouted. "You don't want to try this new batch I'm working on?"

"Sekhmet," Rowen tried to think of a polite way to get out of eating more brownies."It's not that we don't want to try your cooking, it's just that we've already tried THREE pans and we're kinda full."

Everyone groaned when Sekhmet started sniffling. Cye tried to console him, but it wasn't working. Rowen looked sick, Ryo was doing his best not to flame Sekhmet and Dais just sat there. After a few moments of Sekhmet's sniffling, Dais rolled his eye.

"You know," He started. Everyone turned to him. "Why don't you get Kento to taste your brownies?"

"Yeah," Ryo piped up. "He'll take any chance at free food."

"That's a great idea!" Cye said. "Ryo, why don't you go get him."

"Right."

As Ryo left looking for Kento, Kento had his own problems. He had just gotten home from the arcade and was about to go inside when, from out of no where, a rock came flying at his head.

"Hey!" He yelled, turning around to cream whoever threw it. No one could be seen. "Come out here and fight me you coward!"

Kento watched the surrounding area carefully. He could detect no movement. A second later another rock beaned him in the head. Now Kento was getting angry.

"Where are you?" he shouted. A minute later, he got his answer. Chuckling could be heard off to his right. Soon a figure emerged from the tree line. "A girl?" He stared at her, disbelieving. She looked young, perhaps around early teens. From what he saw, she had long wavy white hair and was wearing a blood red shirt, blue jeans and, what appeared to be, sandals. She was tossing a rock up and down.

"Greetings fat one." She said.

Kento's eyes narrowed. "I am NOT fat! I'm well muscled!"

"Yeah, sure you are." She stepped closer to him, smirking all the while. "You are fat and weak."

She threw the rock at his head and was a little surprised when he caught it, then tossed it behind him.

"What do you want? I haven't done anything to you."

"Me? What makes you think I want anything from a fatass like you?"

Kento growled. He hated being called fat. If she kept this up, he was going to have to do something about it. "Fine," he replied. "be that way about it!" He turned to leave, only to be hit with another rock. "STOP THAT!"

"Make me!" She threw another rock for good measure.

"Alright, I will!" Kento rushed toward her, hand balled into a fist. Just as he was about to swing, she side stepped and punched him hard in the back.

"Ow!" He faced her. "Ok, this is ridiculous! Why are you bothering me?"

"I want your armor."

Kento blinked. He could not have heard correctly. "W-what did you say?"

She rolled her eyes. "I said, I want your armor!"

"No way! You're from the Dynasty?!"

"Yes. You got a problem with that, Fatty?"

"Maybe."

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to give me your armor?"

"I'll never give it to you! You'll have to fight me for it!"

"So be it." With that, the girl pulled a lasso from out of no where and started twirling it.

Seeing this only made Kento double over with laughter.

"Shut up!"

"A lasso? You are gonna take my armor from me with a lasso?! Ok, little Miss Cowgirl!"

"I said SHUT UP!!" She threw the lasso and successfully roped Kento trapping his arms at his sides. Kento stopped laughing and starting struggling to get loose. "I don't think so buddy! SPIDERWEBS ENSNARE!" The lasso suddenly turned into strands of a spider web, encasing Kento in their stickiness. Without warning, powerful jolts of electricity coursed through Kento's body.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Kento collapsed and, still screaming, struggled against the strands. Pain was racing up and down his body, causing tears to stream down his face.


	3. The Attack Begins pt. 2

Ryo was about to return to the kitchen and announce his defeat at finding Kento when he heard his friend scream. That came from outside! He thought as he raced to the front door.

"Give up your armor and I'll let you live, boy!"

"Hey! What are you doing to Kento?!" Ryo rushed toward his fallen friend, but was pushed back by the amount of power.

"And why should I answer you?"

"Who are you?"

The girl sighed. "Fine. I shall give you the privilege of knowing my name. But you have to tell me who you are in return!"

"Gee thanks. Ok, it's a deal. Now, who are you?"

"I am Webby. Your friend, here, has something that my Master wants."

"I'm Ryo of the Wildfire and your master can shove it!" He took out his armor orb. Armor of the Wildfire, Dao Jin!" A minute later, he was in full battle armor. "Now release my friend!"

"Forget it!"

"Then I'll do it myself!" Drawing his swords, Ryo attempted to cut the sticky strands from Kento's body. However, the powerful electricity threw him backwards and he slammed into the side of the house. "Crap! I can't get near him!"

Webby laughed at his miserable attempts and doubled over when he smashed into the house. Instead of paying attention like she should have been, she wasn't prepared for the wall of fire that slammed into her body.

Ryo watched as Webby was hit square in the chest by his attack and thrown back against a tree. Seconds later, a figure, dressed similar to Webby, appeared next to her.

"WEBBY!" The figure cried. "What have you done to my sister?" He stared right at Ryo.

Ryo ignored him. He didn't have time to worry about the new-comer. He had to help Kento! Using mental communication, he called for Rowen to come outside. Quick.Rowen arrived in record time.

"What is it, Ryo?"

"It's Kento! He was hurt really bad and I need your help to get him inside so Sage can heal him!"

"Right!" Rowen bent down and, with Ryo's help, carried Kento into the house.

"Come back here and take your punishment!" The new-comer yelled. But the door closed and he was left alone by the burnt body of his sister. "The guys WILL hear about this!" He picked up his sister and teleported back to the Dynasty.

Meanwhile, in the training room, Sterling was teaching Roan how to fight with a staff. It had been about a week since he first started teaching him and Roan was progressing nicely.

"That's it!" Sterling said as Roan made a rather nice block. "You want to keep blocking like that. But sooner or later you are going to have to start fighting back."

"Ok. How do I do that?" Roan shifted his grip on the wooden staff in his hands.

"Just like I've been doing. I want you to attack me."

"What?! What if I hurt you?"

"That's the point, stupid!" Viper walked over to the sparring duo.

"I'm not stupid."

Viper ignored him. "You want to be attacked? Very well, that can be arranged!" Drawing his sword, Viper charged Sterling and would have gotten a hit if his blow hadn't have been blocked. Viper tried again. Blocked. And again. Blocked. After a few more times of failing to get a hit on Sterling, Sterling lashed out with his staff and knocked Viper clean across the cheek. Viper was temporarily out of business.

"Good job Ster!" Roan clapped and cheered his friend's performance.

"Serves him right." He leaned on his staff. "He should have known better."

"Sterling, Sterling!" Roanna ran towards the two and stopped before them, panting.

"What is it Annie?" Roan put his hand on her shoulder, concern written all over his face.

"You gotta come quick, Sterling. Webby was badly hurt and Spider wants you to heal her!"

"Where are they?"

"In their chambers."

Nodding, Sterling teleported out of the training room.

A while later, the six of them were in the Dynasty lounge, talking about Webby's fight.

"So," Spider began. "this guy makes fun of your weapon then has the _gall_ to bring a friend into the battle?"

"Yeah. And I was winning, too!" She sipped at a water bottle. "It's not fair. That battle was between the two of us, NOT him!"

"Calm down Webby."

"Why, Roan? What good will that do?"

"Well, for one thing, you'll be able to think more clearly."

"Shut up Roan!"

"Jeez Viper, one blow to your face and you lose your cool."

"That goes for _you_, too, Roanna!"

Just then, Talpa's big, ugly head appeared, scaring his new warlords half to death. "IT'S TIME FOR ANOTHER ATTACK! GET ME THAT ARMOR!"

"Yes Master!" They said in unison. All except one, that is, who remained quiet during thewhole discussion.


	4. A Startling Discovery

Cye walked back into the kitchen and over to the sink. "He's still out." He informed the others, seated at the table. He put a glass into the sink. "What happened to him, Ryo?"

"Well, when I got there, some chick had him in, what looked like, a lasso. She somehow generated a ton of power through it."

"What did she look like?" Rowen had a notebook open and was jotting down notes as Ryo spoke.

"She had long wavy white hair and she was wearing a dark red shirt with jeans and sandals. Very casual."

"Do you know what her name is? Maybe one of the warlords knows her."

"Good thinking, Rowen." Cye said, taking one of the empty seats.

Ryo closed his eyes a couple seconds before answering. "I believe she said her name was Webby. And, if you ask me, I think she looks a lot like Dais."

Sage, Cye and Rowen exchanged glances. A girl who looks like Dais? Who could she be?

"I think we should the warlords about this."

"No way, Cye!" Ryo shot his friend a look. "We shouldn't say anything about it until we know exactly who we're up against."

Rowen looked at his notebook. "Ryo's right. We don't know enough about our enemy yet. Let's wait until we have more information about them."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Sage stood up, the other following suit.

The four left the kitchen and walked into the tv room, where Cale and Sekhmet were engaged in a rousing game of arm wrestling.

"I'll win this time, Snake Face!" Cale grunted.

"Yeah right! You wouldn't win if you had all the horseshoes in the world!"

"Oh yeah?" Cale used all his might and slowly pushed Sekhmet's arm to the table. "Ha! How d'you like DEM apples?"

"Shut up Cale!" Sekhmet scowled as Cale began a victory dance around the coffee table and him, all the while chanting 'Sekhmet's a loser! Sekhmet's a loser! Sekhmet's a loser!'

Sage rolled his eyes. "That's mature." He walked over to his favorite chair and gracefully eased himself into it. "What are you guys going to do now?"

Cale stopped his dance and looked at Sage. "Huh?"

"What are you going to do now?"

"Oh." He shrugged. "Don't know. What do you wanna do, Sekh?"

"Nothing that has me compete with you!" Everyone, except Cale, laughed.

"Ha ha guys." Cale stuck his tongue out at all of them.

The six guys then decided to watch some tv. Cye turned on the set and The Adventures of Fire Boy and Frozen Girl came on. In a few minutes, the guys were so into the show, they didn't notice Anubis and Dais walk in.

_"What __are_ you guys watching?" Anubis said, leaning on the back of the couch.

Without looking back, Ryo told him. "I think it's called The Adventures of Fire Boy and Frozen Girl."

"Interesting."

Dais raised and eyebrow. "The Adventures of Fire Boy and Frozen Girl? What kind of show is that?"

"A good one. Now shut up, we're trying to watch it." Sekhmet popped a Hershey's Mini in his mouth.

Rolling his eye, Dais made his way to the living room, grabbing up his favorite book on the way. As Dais read his book, a meeting was taking place outside.

"I don't know, Spider. That doesn't sound like a good idea."

"Why not, Viper?" Spider asked, leaning back against a tree.

"Because! Look, just because that Wildfire guy fried your sister, doesn't mean you can just go in there without a plan!"

"That's why I have to go in without a plan! I need to get revenge on the guy who fried Webby!"

"Viper, for once, is right." Everyone looked at Sterling, Viper glaring and growling at him. "You should at least know what you are going to do to the guy. Plus take into account anything else that might happen."

"Shut up!" Viper backhanded Sterling across the cheek. "Nobody asked for _your_ opinion. Why don't you just go back to the Dynasty and wait for the rest of us?"

After a few moments of silence, Sterling stood up. "Why don't you grow up?" He then turned around and teleported out.

Viper blinked. "Wow, he actually did something I told him."

"So what's the plan?" Webby was practically bouncing with excitement. "How are we gonna get that jerk?"

"Well," Roan started. "We could split up into two teams. One team goes after the guy who attacked Webby and the other team could distract whoever else shows up."

"Sounds good to me." Roanna agreed.

Viper thought about it. "It sounds like it'll work, but who will make up the teams?"

"Hmm..." Spider replied. "Since there are only five of us, two should go after the attacker and the rest would be Distracters. Since I want revenge, I will be one of the Attackers."

"Ok, but who gets to go with you?"

"Well, Webby, I don't want you to get fried again, so you will be a Distracter. And-"

"And I will be the other Attacker."

"That's not exactly fair, Viper."

"Tough nuts Roan. Not everyone can be an Attacker. Besides, Master Talpa put _me_ in charge, NOT Mr. Web Walker, here!"

"Hey!"

"Leave my brother alone!"

"Fine, let's just get going already!"

The five stood up and split into their respective groups. The Distracters led the way,while the Attackers hung back until the time was right. When the Distracters got to the front door, Roan quietly turned the knob and slipped inside. One by one, the others did the same until they were all inside.

Meanwhile, upstairs, a figure slowly made his way into one of the rooms near the end of the hall. Slipping inside, the figure took a second to scan the room. He noticed someone in the bed and, closing the door behind him, walked over to the person. Once at the bed, the figure checked to make sure the occupant was the one he was looking for. Realizing he found the right person, the figure carefully started to pick him up.

"Wha..." The person sleepily exclaimed as he was awoken.

The figure paused, waiting for the other to go back to sleep. It didn't work.

"Hey! Put me down!" He struggled to get out of the intruder's grasp.

"Be quiet! You want to ruin my mission?"

"Maybe. Who are you and what do you want??"

The intruder didn't answer for a second. Then, sighing, he said "I'm nobody important. What I want...is your armor."

"Not you, too! I just fought to keep my armor not ten minutes ago!" he groaned.

The intruder raised an eyebrow. "I hate to tell you, but it's been longer than ten minutes. Webby seems to have gotten you good."

"No way! You work for the Dynasty, too?!"

He nodded. "Now it's time to take you to the Dynasty."

Kento tried to prevent the other from taking him from his room, but, due to his lack of energy from the previous fight, failed miserably. "HEEELLLPPP!!" he shouted as the intruder teleported them back to the Dynasty.

Downstairs, Rowen's head shot up. "Did you guys hear that?"

"Hear what, Rowen?" Cye asked, taking his eyes from the tv screen.

"It sounded like Kento. You think he's in trouble?"

"Only one way to find out." Rowen nodded and the two left the tv room to check on Kento. A few minutes later, the tv died.

"Hey! Who killed the power?" Sekhmet turned around and gave each person present a death glare.

"Don't look at me." Sage said. "I haven't moved since we turned it on."

The others all testified along the same lines. It was then, Cale noticed something out of the corner of his eye. Turning his head, he saw three shadows in the door way.

"Very funny Dais! Leave your illusions inside your head where they belong!"

Anubis looked in the direction Cale was. He, too, saw the three shadows. "I don't think Dais is doing that."

"Why not?"

"He's never produced _just_ shadows before. Remember?"

"Oh yeah. Then we have intruders! Where's that stupid tiger when you need him?" He stood up and looked around for the large white animal. Whiteblaze was nowhere to be found.

Sage decided to spare Cale the heart attack he look like he was going to have. "Ryo took Whiteblaze for a walk about an hour ago."

"Damn!"

The three shadows decided that now was a good time to attack. Leading the others, Roan rushed toward the nearest person, which just happened to be Anubis, and knocked him to the ground.

Anubis hit the floor, hard. "OW! Get off me!"

Roan froze at the sound of the voice. Looking down at the man he bowled over, he realized that he made a huge mistake. "Crap! Everyone OUT!" He quickly got off Anubis and made a mad dash for the stairs, Webby and Roanna right on his heels.

Once in the safety of one of the upstairs rooms, they took a moment to relax a bit.

"Why'd you stop us? I was just about to pound some blond guy!"

Roan made a face. "Because, I bowled over a very important man."

"Really?" asked Roanna. "Who?"

"Dad."


	5. A Startling Discovery pt. 2

Outside, Spider and Viper were spying on Ryo and Whiteblaze. They watched as the two lounged on a sunny patch of grass.

Ryo stroked Whiteblaze's fur. "I wonder who that girl was. She said Kento had something her master wanted. Does that mean she works for the Dynasty?" Whiteblaze roared softly. "Yeah, guess it does. But why would Talpa send a kid to do a man's job? She did look pretty young." Ryo stopped stroking Whiteblaze and sat up, folding his arms on his knees and resting his head on his arms. "I wish there was something I could do to help Kento. He was hurt pretty bad." Closing his eyes, Ryo could see and hear all that had happened to his friend when he had first shown up. Not exactly something he wanted to see every time he closed his eyes.

Viper took this opportunity to throw a rock at Whiteblaze, causing the tiger to roar loudly. Ryo's eyes shot open, just in time to see the animal run towards the nearest tree line. As the tiger approached, Viper stepped out of hiding and raced away from the others, the tiger on his heels. "GET HIM!" he yelled as he and the tiger distanced themselves from the house.

Spider nodded, even though Viper couldn't see him, and slowly walked toward Ryo. Ryo took up a fighting stance, eyeing his opponent carefully. "What do you want?" he asked, hand around the armor orb in his pocket.

Spider gave him an innocent look._ "__Me_? Why would _I_ want something? Heh, heh, no. Just because you fried my sister and _then_ had the _gall_ to run away from me, doesn't mean _I_ want anything."

"I was trying to save my friend, _not_ have a tea party with your sister!"

"Yeah right!" Grabbing at the air, Spider produced a handful of medium sized metal balls. "Come and get what's coming to you, you bastard!"

"Sorry, not today. Armor of Wildfire!"

As Ryo started his armor sequence, Spider threw the balls he was holding and shouted "ARACHNOPHOBIA SURPRISE!" The balls turned into medium sized spiders and rushed toward Ryo at an alarmingly fast speed.

Ryo didn't even have a chance to finish his armor up. The spiders crawled all over him, biting his flesh with their razor sharp fangs. Screaming, he dropped to the ground and rolled into a tight ball to try to escape them. The spiders only got meaner. They bit him harder and moved faster, making it difficult to shake them off.

About this time, Viper came running back, the tiger still on his heels. He ran toward Ryo then veered away at the last moment, throwing Whiteblaze off a bit. Whiteblaze did manage, however, to stop before running Ryo over. It was then the tiger noticed the spiders crawling all over his friend. He tried to swat them away, but they bit his paws.Pretty soon, they moved off Ryo and started attacking Whiteblaze, causing the tiger to roar in pain. As soon as he stopped moving, Spider walked over to the two and called back his minions. They returned to their metal shapes and Spider picked them up, placing them back where he got them.

"Well," He said. "That didn't take long. Too bad he didn't put up much of a fight."

Viper patted his shoulder. "At least you got your revenge. Let's take him back to the Dynasty. The Master should be pretty pleased with him."

"What about the others?"

"They've got enough to worry about. Let them come back on their own."

"If you say so." Spider bent down and picked up Ryo, slinging him over one shoulder. As he did so, he noticed a red ball fall from Ryo's body. "Hey, what's that?"

Viper picked it up. "Looks like a marble. Should we keep it?"

"Sure, why not? 'Sides, it might be valuable to the Master."

Placing the thing in his pocket, he and Spider teleported back to the Dynasty.

Meanwhile, Cye and Rowen were in a state of shock. They had gotten to the room Cye and Kento shared, only to find that the fallen Ronin was not there.

"Where did he go?" Cye asked, staring at the empty bed. "I _knew_ he was in trouble! I bet he was kidnapped!"

"Let's go tell the others." They turned to head downstairs, but were stopped by three people.

"Where do you think you're going?" The first person asked.

"What business is it of yours?" Rowen stepped forward, ready to punch the guy's lights out, when Cye grabbed his arm. "What is it, Cye?"

"Is it just me, or do those two look like Anubis?" he whispered.

Rowen looked at the three again, this time noticing that, indeed, two of them looked like Anubis. "Yeah, and the other looks like Dais. Do you think she's the one who hurt Kento?"

"It's possible." Then, to the three "Where's Kento?"

"Kento? Who the hell is that?"

"Roan! Be nice." Roanna lightly smacked her brother on the arm.

"Jeez, sorry Sis. Anyway, I don't know anybody by that name."

Webby, thus far quiet, spoke up. "You mean the fat guy I creamed earlier?"

"Yeah, but he's not fat!"

"Sure, Papa Smurf. That's what he said, too."

"Hey! I'm not a smurf!"

"Forget it Rowen. We have to worry about Kento, not your nickname!"

"Right. Well, where is he?"

The female 'Anubis' shrugged. "How are we supposed to know? We didn't take him."

"Bloody hell! This is just great."

Not wanting to wait anymore to hurt someone, Webby quickly tackled Cye and started punching his face. "Take that, and that, and that, and _that_!"

"Webby! We're only supposed to _distract_ them, not give them a concussion!" Roanna did her best to remove Webby from Cye, almost not succeeding. "Stop it!"

"Oohhhhh, kill joy."

Rowen was, by this time, in his armor, having armored up while this was going on. Pointing his bow at Roan, he said "You have no business here! Go back to where you came from!"

"Make me." With that, he pulled his weapon out of thin air. "That is, if you can."

The two started fighting. Roan trying to get a hit with his scythe, and Rowen blocking his every move with his bow. The girls were still standing by Cye's body, watching the battle. Cye, on the other hand, was watching his vision give into black as he went unconscious.

Roanna, looking down at Cye to make sure he wasn't going to get up and attack them, noticed and leaned in closer to Webby. "Take the boy back to the Dynasty. I'll help Roan capture this one." She whispered to her friend.

"Right." Webby picked up Cye by his shoulders and teleported out.

Materializing her scythe, Roanna joined her brother in the battle. The two had Rowen surrounded and were attacking simultaneously, making it hard for Rowen to block all their blows. It went on like this until Rowen managed to smack Roan upside the head with his bow, knocking the boy out.

Roanna looked at him in disbelief. "How could you?" She whispered. Then, louder "How could you?!" She pointed her scythe at Rowen and, growling, yelled "Flames of Hades!!"

Flames shot out from the scythe and slammed into Rowen's chest, causing him to cry out and fall to the floor. When she finally lowered her weapon, Roanna saw the fallen Ronin out cold, a huge gash in the chest plate of his armor.

"Serves you right, you little bastard. That'll teach you to hurt my brother." Bending down, she grabbed a hold of Roan and Rowen's arms and teleported them to the Dynasty, leaving the remains of the battle behind.

Having heard the sounds of battle from the tv room, Sekhmet, Cale, Dais, who had joined them a few minutes ago, Anubis and Sage ran upstairs to see what was going on. They didn't quite make it in time. When they arrived, the room the battle took place in, was trashed, the door charred on its hinges.

"What the hell happened?" Anubis stood there in shock.

"I don't know," Sage said, "but didn't Rowen and Cye come up here for something?"

"Yeah," Cale commented, "I think they went to check on Kento."

"Well, they're certainly not here now."

"Thank you, Dais, for that stunning revelation."

"Shut up Sekhmet!"

"Guys! We have to help the others! We don't have time to stand here and argue! Let's go find Ryo and then see what we can do to get our friends back."

"Yes, Sage." the four said in unison.


	6. Plans

Ryo doubled over in pain. He had just been socked in the stomach by Viper.

"That'll teach you to talk that way to me!" Viper said, smirking at Ryo's pain.

"You didn't have to hit him so hard you bloody bastard!" Cye glared at Viper, shooting mental daggers from his eyes.

"I can do whatever I want! Now shut up or I'll beat the crap outta _you_ as well."

Cye glared at Viper, but said nothing. Viper smirked and left the four to their cell. Rowen was still unconscious from Roanna's attack, the gash in his chest slowly dripping blood.

Kento looked over at his fallen friend. "Man!" He said. "What the hell happened to Rowen?"

"He was attacked my a chick who looked like Anubis." Cye narrowed his eyes. "She'll pay for what she did!"

"Don't go overboard yet, Cye." Ryo told his friend. "Remember, she's just a girl."

"So you say. Don't forget, Ryo, _I_ was there, not you. She's a freakin' _monster_!"

Meanwhile, at the Dynasty lounge, the six kids were talking about their captives.

"Man, that Wildfire guy was easy to defeat! You should have see n him struggle!" Spider laughed at the thought of Ryo trying to shake off all the spiders.

"Well, that's all well an' good," Webby said. "but it was only easy for you because you have practically the fastest attack out of all of us."

"That and if I hadn't led that freakin' tiger away, he may never have been captured!"

"Fine." Roan said. "But who captured the other one?"

"What other one?" Roanna asked. "We only captured three of them."

Viper blinked. "But there are four in the dungeon."

The others looked at him like he was crazy. How could there be four, when they had only captured three?

From near the back of the lounge, Sterling propped his feet on one of the tables. "I can answer that." Everyone turned and looked at him.

"Yeah right!" Viper shot him a death glare. "How could you answer it when you came

back here before we even left?"

"Who says I came back here?"

"Wait, I'm confused." Webby gave Sterling a blank look. "What do you mean?"

Sterling put his feet on the ground and stood up. "I never went to the Dynasty when I left."

"But you did what I told you to!"

"Just because I left, doesn't mean I was following orders."

"Please continue." Spider said. "I wanna know how he was captured!"

"After I left, I teleported inside the house. Since Viper was going to be a baby and not let me join you, I decided to do things my way."

"You _bastard_!"

"Stop it Viper!" Roan pulled Viper back by a fistful of his shirt.

"Thank you, Roan. Anyway, I sneaked about the upstairs until I found the Ronin's room. Since he was still weak from fighting Webby, He was easy to capture."

"Way to go, Ster!" Roan cheered his friend. "Oh, that reminds me..."

"What is it, Roan?" Sterling gave his friend a concerned look.

"Well, when Webby, Roanna and I got into the house, we kinda ran into a problem."

"Oh please!" Viper rolled his eyes. "How could there have been a problem?"

"Easy. When I attacked this one person, I realized that it was Dad!"

"WHAT?! Why would your dad be at the enemy's?"

Roan shrugged. "I don't know, but if my dad's there, we think the others are as well."

Viper stood there with his mouth wide open. "Our dad's are traitors??"

--

"Man, this sucks!" Cale kicked a rock out of his way.

"Calm down Cale. Getting mad because we don't have a clue as to where Ryo is, is not going to help!"

"Well, we can't just stand around and do nothing, Anubis!"

Sage narrowed his eyes and growled. "Both of you _shut up_!" The two ex-warlords immediately shut up. "Now that it's _quiet_, maybe we can actually get something done!" He sighed. "Ok, here's what I'm thinking: If Rowen, Cye and Kento got captured by your replacements, the Ryo was probably captured, too."

"So what you're saying," Dais said. "is that in order to find the others, we have to go to the Dynasty?"

"Exactly."

Sekhmet nodded. "Then let's go to the Dynasty."

"Wait, Sekh." Sekhmet looked at Sage. "We _still_ don't know who we're up against."

Cale threw his hands in the air. "Great, just great! Now what are we supposed to do?"

"Well, there _is_ something that Cye wanted to tell you, but was persuaded against."

"And what would that be?"

"Simple, Anubis. Ryo told us that the person who attacked Kento was a young girl who looked like, you, Dais and that she said her name was Webby."

Dais blinked. Twice. "Webby? She's only fifteen. Why would she be attacking anybody?"

"You know her?"

"Yeah, she's my daughter."

Sage's eyes almost bugged out of his head. "Your _daughter_?!" Dais nodded. "Why didn't you tell us you had a daughter?"

"You didn't ask."

Sekhmet agreed. "Yeah we would have told you."

"What do you mean by 'we'?"

"Exactly what I said. We all have kids."

"_What_?!" Sage looked like he was about to have a heart attack. "So you're telling me that...Oh nevermind."

"You don't look too good Sage." Cale noted. "You should go lie down."

"No, no. I'm fine. Just a little shocked." He took a couple deep breaths. "Ok, I believe I know who we have to fight."

"Who?" Anubis asked.

"Your kids."

The four ex-warlords stared at Sage, disbelieving. They had to fight their kids? This was _not_ what they expected.

"Ok," Cale said. "So we have to go through the kids to get the guys back. We should be able to do that." He frowned. "Right?"

Dais sighed. "Hopefully."

"Right then, let's go kick some Dynasty ass!" Sekhmet jumped in the air, then did some really interesting moves.

Anubis put his head in his hands. "Remind me never to let Sekhmet go to another football game again."

Everyone, except Anubis and Sekhmet, laughed. Then it was time to rescue their friends.


	7. We Want Answers

Roanna unlocked the cell door and stepped inside. As she shut the door, three pairs of eyes turned to her. They followed her as she moved about the cell doing various things.

Ryo glanced sideways at Cye. Cye didn't notice, he was too busy glaring at Roanna. Ryo cleared his throat. "Uh...Excuse me."

Roanna looked at him. "Yes?"

"You aren't, by any chance, the one who fought against a guy in blue armor wielding a bow, are you?"

"Now that you mention it...yeah I was. Why?"

Ryo nodded his head in Rowen's direction. "He's kind of...dying over there."

"And it's all _your_ fault!" Cye growled. Kento and Ryo stared at their friend, jaws practically on the floor.

"Since when were you so venomous?" Kento asked.

Cye closed his eyes and after taking a deep breath, answered his friend. "Everyone's got their limits, Ken. I'm just about near the bloody end of mine."

"Oh."

Roanna walked the short distance to where Rowen was hanging lifelessly. She cringed when she saw the bloody gash in his armor. "Ick, I did that?"

A three man "Yes!" answered her.

"There's only one thing to do. I just hope he can do it in time." With that, Roanna teleported out of the cell.

Kento turned to his two friends. "What was that all about?" Silence was all he got in return.

--

Spider reclined on a long lawn chair, hands behind his head. He looked out at the others scattered about around the pool. Sterling was sitting across from him on the edge of the pool, Roan and Webby were having a splash fight within the pool and Viper was sitting to his right.

"This would be more interesting if Roanna was here." Viper griped, more to himself than to Spider.

"Well, that's not my problem. Still I wonder where she is."

As if on cue, Roanna suddenly appeared behind sterling. She stepped up to him and tapped his shoulder.

"Hm?"

"Can you come with me to the dungeon? It's very, very urgent!"

"Sure." He stood up and the both of them teleported out.

Viper watched the exchange with loathing. _Gods_ how he hated him! "Why does she always choose him over us??"

"You mean, why does she always go for him instead of you."

"Very funny Spider."

"It's true though, isn't it?"

"Oh shut up." Viper slid further down on his chair and sulked. He just knew Spider was silently laughing at him.

--

Ryo, Kento and Cye looked up as two people teleported into their cell.

"Who's he?" Cye asked, casting a somewhat suspicious glance at the boy.

"Relax kid. He's here to help."

Nodding in agreement, Sterling walked over to Rowen and placed his hands over the other's chest. As he concentrated, his hands started glowing a soft, light blue.

Tearing his eyes away from the scene, Ryo turned toward Roanna. "Are you sure he's helping him? Maybe he's trying to hurry the death process."

"He is helping, I assure you!"

"Oh yeah? If he's so nice, why'd he kidnap me?"

Roanna looked at Kento. "So, he was right after all."

"Say _what_?!"

By this time, Sterling had 'powered down' his hands and stepped away from the injured Ronin. Kento, Ryo, Cye and Roanna looked on, waiting for any sign of life. They had been waiting for about twenty minutes before the Ronin of Life began to stir slightly.

"Ooohhh...wha happened?"

Sterling double checked his work, making sure Rowen didn't have any other injuries to look after. "You were hit with a pretty powerful attack. You need to rest for a few days to regain your strength."

"Where am I, then?"

Kento decided to answer that one. "You, my friend, are in the Dynasty dungeon."

Rowen's head snapped up. "The Dynasty?! Great, just _great_!"

"Calm down before you get any weaker!" Roanna told him. "Besides, you still have a chance to be rescued."

"Yeah, by who?"

"Well," Cye started. "Sage is still free."

"And the ex-warlords." Ryo added.

"Speaking of them..."

"Roanna, I don't think it's a good thing to talk about just now."

"Why not? It's just a simple question."

"And what question is that?"

Roanna looked over at Ryo. "Why are they with you? They're supposed to be here with us!"

--

Sage and the ex-warlords stood a few feet from the house, all decked out in their sub-armor. It had been agreed upon, that they would fully armor up once inside the Dynasty.

"Are you absolutely sure we have to fight them?" Cale asked for about the fiftieth time.

"Yes, Cale." Sekhmet sighed. "They work for Talpa now. We HAVE to fight them if we ever want to see the guys again."

"I still don't like it. Even though my son won't fight me unless I tell him to, I still don't like it!"

"Cale," Anubis began. "It is inevitable that we must fight against our own children."

"But still," Dais just had to put in his own two cents. "I don't like the fact that we'll be fighting against Webby and Roanna. Webby's too young and Roanna's just not strong enough."

"Yet they all managed to defeat four Ronin Warriors in an extremely short period of time." Sage got four angry glares sent his way. He ignored them. "Jeez, no wonder Talpa replaced you with them."

"Shut up Sage!" Dais growled. "You don't need to rub it in!"

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry." He rolled his eyes. "Now then, off to the Dynasty!"

The five, Sage being helped by the other four, teleported to the Dynasty realm. Once there, they immediately transformed into their full battle armor. Anubis led the way toward Talpa's castle, the group, every now and then, hiding from or destroying Dynasty soldiers.


	8. 

Notes: Thanks to Cypher for letting me use his character, Rich.

Mia pulled into the driveway of her mansion and turned off the engine. She undid her seatbelt and stepped out of the car. Turning to her companion, she said "Well, we're here."

"Thanks for picking me up, Mia. I didn't really want to take the bus all the way here."

She smiled. "No problem. I'm sure Rowen and the guys will be happy to see you."

"Yeah, after they get over the shock of seeing me." He and Mia laughed as they walked up to the door.

Mia turned the knob, only to find it locked. "What? It's locked. They must have gone somewhere."

"Then they'll be even more surprised to see me when they get back."

Mia unlocked the door and the two of them went inside. After putting his bag in the spare bedroom, Mia's friend headed downstairs and into the living room where Mia was waiting for him.

"How about a snack while we wait for the guys to come back?"

"That sounds great!"

"Right this way then." She led him into the kitchen.

As he walked over to the table, the young man saw a sheet of paper lying there. Hmm...What's this? He thought to himself. Looks like a note. He skimmed the writing on the paper. "Oh crap."

"What is it, Rich?" Mia asked, her head in the refrigerator.

"I just found out where, at least, Sage is."

"What do you mean?" She shut the refrigerator door and walked over to him. He handed her the note and she read it to herself.

_Dear Mia,_

_If you get this before we get back, we had to go to the Dynasty for a while. Hopefully be back soon._

_Sage, Sekhmet, Dais, Cale, and Anubis_

Mia's eyes practically bugged out of her head. "WHAT?! Why did the warlords sign this, too??"

"That's a good question. But I'd like to know why they went to the Dynasty."

"Jeez, I go away for a four month retreat and this is what I come home to!"

"Hey, Mia?"

"Yes, Rich?"

"Do you think Sage went to the Dynasty because the others were kidnapped?"

Mia thought about it for a second. "It's very possible."

"Then we should go after them!"

"And how do you propose we do that? There's no way we can get there by ourselves!"

"Perhaps I can be of service."

Mia and Rich whirled around to face the new voice.

"Kayura!"

"That's right, Mia."

"Why are you here? You're the enemy! Right?"

Kayura chuckled. "Perhaps. But for now, I'm on your side."

Mia gave her a suspicious look. "How do I know I can trust you?"

"You will just have to."

"Why are you here?" Rich asked, just as, if not a little more, suspicious.

"I'm looking for the warlords. They aren't in the Dynasty."

"The warlords?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, Mia. The warlords. Have you seen them?"

"No. I haven't been here for four months."

She turned to Rich. "You?"

"Sorry, Lady."

Kayura took a closer look at the young man before her. "Strata, you've shrunk!"

"No I didn't."

"And he's not Strata."

"What? Are you sure? Looks just like him!"

"I'm sure."

"Say, why are you looking for the warlords anyway?"

"That, at the moment, is none of your business, Strata."

"I'm not Strata!"

She ignored him. "So, Mia, can you help me find the warlords if I get you to the Dynasty?"

"Well...I suppose. But they should be in the Dynasty." She held up the note. "According to this, they and Sage went there. They even signed it."

"Let me see." Mia handed her the note and she looked at the signatures at the bottom. "You're right, they did sign it." She handed the note back to Mia, who put it back on the table. "Well, time to go."

Before either Mia or Rich could utter a word, Kayura teleported the three of them to Talpa's castle.

--

"Man, where _are_ they?"

"Don't have a heart attack, Viper."

"Shut up Webby!"

"You shut up, Vipes!"

"BOTH of you shut up!" Viper and Webby looked at Roan. "THANK you."

"Look, it's not my fault I don't know where they are."

"Maybe not," Spider said. "but we don't need to hear you gripe about it every five seconds."

"Fine, I'm sorry."

"Now then, can either of you tell me what's going on?" Webby looked back and forth between her two friends. "Viper, you first."

"All I know is that Roanna came up behind him and talked with him shortly. Then they left."

Spider thought about it for a moment. "Wasn't it Roanna's turn to check on the prisoners?"

"Yeah, but she should have been finished way before she came and got Sterling."

"You're right, Sis. So where else would she have taken him?"

Viper blinked. "The training room!" Two sets of eyes turned to him. He rolled his. "They probably went to the training room since Sterling practically lives there, anyway."

"OOhhhhhhhh..." They said in unison.

"Let's just go." Viper turned and started walking in the direction of the training room.

After shrugging to themselves, Spider, Webby, and Roan hurried after him.

--

"Just how did I get in the Dynasty??" Rowen asked himself out loud. He got no answer. Every one was busy with something else.

"So, are you going to answer my question or not?"

"Don't answer Ryo! She's eeeeeviiiill!"

Ryo looked over at the Ronin of Trust. "Jeez, Cye! Act your virtue why don't you?"

"SHE HURT ROWEN!!"

After a few minutes of silence, Ryo stopped staring at his recently-gone-insane friend and once again turned his full attention on Roanna. "Oh man, where to begin?"

"Try the beginning, Ryo."

"Oh yeah. Thanks Kento."

"No problem."

"Don't tell her Ryo! She'll just hurt you too once she's got what she came for!!"

Ryo ignored him. "It all started about three months ago, when-"

"DON'T DO IIIIIIT!!"

"The four of them appeared-"

"NO NO NO NO NO NO N-"

Sterling lowered his arm after backhanding the insane Ronin. "That ought to shut him up for a while."

"Great. _Now_ who's gonna tell me how I got here?" Rowen looked at the other occupants of the cell. "Well? Anyone gonna tell me?? Anyone?"

Tuning out Rowen's chatter, Ryo continued. "As I was saying, it all started when the four of them appeared on our doorstep."

"Yeah," Kento took over. "Ryo and Rowen thought it was a trick, but it turns out it wasn't."

"What wasn't a trick?" Sterling asked, just a little confused.

"Oh, that they had been kicked out of the Dynasty."

"They were kicked out? Why were they kicked out??" Roanna could barely keep her anger under control.

Ryo picked the story back up. "Dais had said it was because Talpa had found better warlords than them."

"They've been living with us ever since." Kento finished. He and Ryo waited for their two captors' reactions.

Sterling stood there taking in everything they had said, while Roanna looked like she wanted to hurt someone. Sterling turned to her and laid a hand on her shoulder. When she looked at him, he shook his head and motioned for her to wait outside. Nodding, she unlocked the cell door and stepped out.

He turned back to his small, but sane audience. He opened his mouth and...

"I _still_ wanna know how I got here!" Rowen's voice shattered the silence. "Why won't anyone tell me anything?? What? Do I have some sort of contagious disease or something? Huh? HUH?"

Ignoring him, Sterling said "I need to be going. See if you can calm him down a bit, huh?" Without waiting for any kind of reply, he teleported out of the cell.


	9. 

Notes: For all those wondering about Rich, he's Rowen's younger brother. I'm sorry about that and I should have mentioned it sooner.

Dais stuck his head around the corner of a particularly long wall. No one coming. He thought. Good. He jogged the distance back to the others. "It's all clear." He said as he approached them.

"Good. Now all we have to do is figure out a way to rescue the guys."

"Won't be that easy, Sekh." Sage flipped his hair out of his eye. "They're probably locked up tighter than Cye in the kitchen on a bad day."

"So how do you propose we get them out?"

"It's gotta be in a way Talpa won't notice until it's too late."

Sekhmet tossed a sword back and forth in his hands. "Hm...Cale, you said your brat won't take orders from anyone but you, right?"

"Yeah...what's your point?"

"Duh! Tell him to bring us the guys!"

"Ooohhhhh yeeeeahhhh...I forgot about that."

"That's a great idea Sekhmet!"

"Thank you Sage."

"How soon can you tell him what to do?"

Cale thought for a second. "Well, as soon as I can get in contact with him."

Anubis threw his hands in the air. "_That'll_ take forever!"

"No it won't."

"Yes it will, Cale! In order for you to talk with him, we have to _find_ him first. A-duh!"

"Who says I have to be face to face to talk to him?"

Sage stared at his enemy-turned-friend. "You mean..."

He smiled. "Yep! Just sit back and let Uncle Caley take care of everything!"

Dais rolled his eye. "That was lame, Cale."

"Do you want me to contact him or not?"

"Yes! Please go ahead Cale." Sage gestured for Cale to continue.

--

"I DON'T CARE!!"

"Roanna...Please calm down. Yelling won't do any good."

Roanna swallowed her anger and sighed heavily. "Alright. I'm calm. What did you want to talk about?"

"Do you think our fathers really were kicked out? Or were they lying just to get us to help them escape?"

"Gee, I don't know Sterling. For all we know, they probably just made it all up to throw us off guard."

"It's possible, but untrue."

"So they were telling the truth?""Yes. Which would back up the fact that Talpa has ignored our fathers and focused of us."

"You're right. That does make sense. Now all we need to figure out, is if we help them or not."

Just as Sterling was going to reply, a very familiar voice popped into his head.

_Sterling, can you hear me?_

_Yes, Papa. What can I do for you?_

_Do you know where the longest wall in the defense maze is?_

_Yes, what about it?_

_I need you to bring the captured Ronins there ASAP. Do you understand?_

_Yes Papa. They will be delivered there shortly._

_Thanks._

As soon as Cale's voice faded from his thoughts, Sterling addressed Roanna. "My mission is to help them."

She blinked. "Your mission? Since when did this become a mission?"

"Since Papa just told me."

"Ah." After a brief pause, she said "So it's off the roof and back to the dungeon?"

He nodded and the two of them teleported themselves to ground level.

--

"How much further do we have to walk, Lady?"

"Not much farther, Strata. We are almost to the building that contains the dungeons."

"Thank the Gods!" Rich was, quite frankly, sick of walking. The scenery was boring, the air was slightly more hot and humid every minute, and she kept calling him by a name that wasn't his! "By the way, Lady...I'm NOT Strata!"

"You can't lie to me, boy. I know who you are."

"Then maybe you could get it right. I. Am. Not. STRATA!"

"Whatever you say...Strata."

"AAARRRGGGHHH!!"

"Kayura! Leave poor Rich alone! I'm telling you, he's not Strata!"

"Ok, ok. Don't get your computer disks bent outta shape."

They continued walking in silence. After a while, Rich noticed two people to the left of them, walking in the same direction. He leaned in close to Mia so Kayura wouldn't over hear him. "Hey, Mia?"

"Yeah?" She whispered back.

Pointing to the two figures, he said, "Who do you think they are?"

Looking in the direction he was pointing in, Mia shrugged. "Only one way to find out."

"Right. Have Lady K help me if necessary."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm gonna go over and talk to them. Be right back!" Before Mia could stop him, Rich took off running toward the pair in the not-so-distant distance.


	10. 

Sterling and Roanna had decided to walk to the dungeon instead of teleporting. Something about exercise and Rowen and Cye's ranting and raving. Both were annoying.

"I hope those two have calmed their friends down. I was starting to get annoyed."

"They should have been able to do something by now."

At that moment, a young man ran up to them.

"Excuse me." He said.

Roanna turned to him and her jaw promptly hit the ground at her feet. "How'd you get out?!"

"Eh?" he blinked twice.

"How'd you get out? And where are the others?"

"What are you talking about? Where was I before?"

"You're supposed to be in the dungeon!"

"I am?" Rich turned toward the other of the two. "What is she talking about?"

"You were injured while fighting and taken to the dungeon."

"No I wasn't. You are probably thinking of someone else."

Sterling turned to Roanna. "You must have hurt him worse than you thought."

"Yeah." Pause, blink. "What happened to his armor?"

"Now that you mention it...Hey, Kid, what happened to that blue armor you were wearing?"

Rich's eyes narrowed. "I'm. NOT. Strata." He ground out.

Sterling gave Rich a closer look. "Are you sure? You look exactly like him."

"I'm one hundred percent sure that I am absolutely _not_ Strata! I'll even prove it to you!"

"And how would you do that?"

"Take me to the dungeon. All your questions will be answered then."

Roanna gave Rich a highly suspicious look. "How do we know this isn't a trick?"

"Only one way to find out."

By this time, Mia and Kayura had caught up with them. The girls waited as Rich talked a little longer with the two before talking with them, themselves.

Mia cleared her throat. "What's going on here?"

"These two think I escaped from the dungeon!"

"But you _did_!"

"Roanna." Sterling looked straight at Kayura. "Did he?"

"No, he's been with us the whole time."

"Thank you Lady! See? I told you I didn't escape from the dungeon!"

"You're quite welcome, Strata."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!!"

"No. It's true, so I won't. Now then, are we going to the dungeon or not?"

"Of course." Without looking back to see if he was being followed, Sterling continued walking toward the dungeons.

Mia, Kayura, Rich and Roanna decided they'd better get a move on if they didn't want to be left behind.

--

"So when are you going to talk to your son?" Anubis asked impatiently.

"You've taken too long already!!"

"You need to relax, Nubes. You are too high strung these days."

"I am not and _don't_ call me Nubes!"

Sage rolled his eyes. Gah, He thought. These guys _really_ need to get separate vacations or I'm gonna go insane!

"Anubis is right, Cale. When _are_ you going to contact Sterling? We've been waiting for almost two hours!"

"Would you guys _please_ get off my case?! For your information I've _already_ talked to him!"

"You have?" Sekhmet blinked. "How? You never left."

"Oi Sekh, you are _lame_! He's _already_ told you, he didn't need to be face to face in order to talk with him! Pay attention why don't you?"

"Well, you don't have to get uppity with me, Sage. I have feelings too, ya know!"

"Fine, I'm sorry."

"Accepted. Now then-"

"Hey!"

"Thank you Mr. Interruption!" Sekhmet rolled his eyes. "What is it, Cale?"

"Where's Dais?"

The others looked around and, sure enough, the ex-warlord of Illusion was no where to be found.

"Great. This is just _great_!" Sage yelled. "Where is he and why didn't he tell anybody where he was going??"

Anubis shrugged. "Maybe he had to go to the bathroom."

"They why didn't he tell us?"

"He was embarrassed?"

"That is the _stupidest_ thing I have _ever_ heard, Anubis!"

"So sue me, Sekhmet!"

"Who'd want to? You don't make _that_ much money."

"Stay out of this, Cale!" They both yelled at once.

I _have_ to get out of here! Sage thought. "Ok guys, listen up." They continued to fight. "Guys!" No answer. "GUYS!!" Sekhmet, Cale, and Anubis each stared at Sage, who I might add, is looking pretty pissed. "Now that I have your undivided attention..." He paused. "This is what we're going to do. I am going to go look for Dais while you three," Points to them. "stay here and wait for the others." After giving the ex-warlords their orders, Sage turned on his heels and stormed off.

"Well," Anubis said, after he left. "that wasn't very nice."


	11. 

"Man, those two are really hard to find!" Spider commented as he, Webby, Roan, and Viper stopped to rest in front of the dungeon building.

"We've _noticed_!" Viper growled at him.

"Well, you _don't_ have to get _pissy_ about it. I was _just_ making an observation."

"Please don't fight guys. We don't have time for this!" Webby tried fruitlessly to break up the fight between Viper and her brother. After the millionth time, however, she gave up.

Roan patted her shoulder. "Don't worry about it, Web. Let's just go on without them. They'll figure it out eventually."

"Yeah." They started walking away, the others never noticing their departure.

After walking for a while, Roan noticed something in the distance. He placed a hand on Webby's shoulder to stop her.

"What is it, Roan?"

"Look there." He pointed to what he saw. "Do any of them look familiar to you?"

Webby took a good, long, hard look at the group of people coming their way. "Hey isn't that Sterling and Roanna?"

"Sure looks like it. Should we get a closer look and find out?"

"Works for me." The two took off running for the group of five heading toward them.

Back with Viper and Spider, they were still arguing.

"...And _that's_ why you are _lame_!"

"Thanks for the info, Vipes, but-"

"Wait a minute!"

"What now?" Spider crossed his arms and glared at the other boy.

"Isn't this where your sister would tell me to leave you alone?"

"Yeah."

"Then why hasn't she done it?"

"Good question. She should have said something by now."

Both guys looked around, then back at each other. "Ohhh...crap!" They said.

"Splendid." Viper threw his hands in the air. "Now we have to find _them_, too!"

--

"So, Strata, how did you escape from the dungeon?"

Rich glared at the red-headed girl walking next to him. "I am NOT Strata! Jeez, how many times must I _tell_ you??"

"Enough for them to get it, I guess." Mia said.

"Thanks a lot, Mia."

She smiled at him. "Anytime...Strata."

"AAARRRGGGHHH!"

Mia, Kayura and Roanna couldn't help but laugh at Rich. After hearing it all day from the others, Mia had gotten in the habit of saying it as well. Much to Rich's annoyance.

I am gonna KILL someone soon if they don't STOP THAT! He thought.

"So," Sterling's voice cut through the laughter and everyone gave him their attention. "What brings you here...Kayura?"

Hm...That's the first time I've ever heard him call me by name. "I'm looking for Cale. He's disappeared on me again."

"Why? Wasn't he always mean to you?" Mia asked, confused.

"What I want with the Warlord of Corruption is none of your business, Mia. However, let's just say he's got something coming to him."

Mia shrugged. "Fine with me."

"Don't you mean the EX-Warlord of Corruption, Kayura?" Roanna asked.

"Ex? What do you mean, ex?"

Sterling answered for her. "We were told that the Warlords were kicked out of the Dynasty."

"WHAT?!" Both Mia and Kayura screamed in unison.

"That is what our captives have told us."

"How do you know they aren't lying?" Kayura asked.

"They don't really have a reason to lie about something like that." Roanna said. "Besides, they also said that they're living with them now."

Mia's jaw dropped to the ground with a thud. "You mean to tell me the warlords have been living in MY house??" She wrinkled her nose in disgust.

Rich took one look at her and doubled over laughing. He was promptly smacked upside the head by Kayura. "Hey!"

"Stuff it Strata!"

"I'M NOT STR-"

"Roanna! Sterling! It IS you!" Webby ran up to her friends and gave them each a hug. Then she spotted Rich. "How in all the Dynasty Hells did YOU escape?!"

Rich threw his hands in the air. Kayura looked at Mia, Mia looked at Roanna and Roanna looked at Sterling. As soon as Rich opened his mouth, the four chorused "I'm not Strata!!"

Rich was not amused. "Very funny guys. Can we PLEASE just get to the dungeon so I can prove to you who I'm NOT?"

"Ok, you win." Kayura rolled her eyes. "You are such a baby, Strata!"

Growling, Rich opened his mouth, shut it, and stomped off.

--

"BLAST IT!" Sage yelled. He was still looking for Dais. His armor had sensed Dais' going in this direction, so he had followed. That had been an hour ago. Now he was stumbling around in a very dark room. "YEEOUUCH!!"

"What happened?" A gravely voice, tinged with laughter, asked him.

"I stubbed my frickin' TOE!" He hopped around on one foot for emphasis.

"Ya know...You look pretty silly doing that."

Sage jumped. He was not expecting the voice to be directly behind him. Whirling, he got a good look at the owner. "Dais!"

"What, you were expecting the Easter Bunny?"

"Of course not! But since you're here...Why'd you sneak off like that?!"

"That's none of your business, Halo!"

Sage was about to reply to that, when he heard gravely laughter to his right. "Who's there?"

"Why Sage of the Halo, I'm surprised you don't recognize me." The voice's owner materialized in front of the two.

"Talpa! I should have known!"

"But since you didn't, it'll cost you!" Dais grinned evilly. "WEB OF DECEPTION!" His attack hit Sage dead on.

"AAAAAAAA!" Dais and Talpa had a good laugh at Sage's expense as the warrior was wrapped up in Dais' web.

"Good job, Dais. You shall be rewarded greatly."

Bowing, he asked. "Thank you, Master. What shall I do with him in the meantime?"

"Hm...Leave him tied up on the floor. He'll make a great conversation piece."

"As you wish, Master."


	12. 

"This is boring." Sekhmet idly tossed a sword in the air.

"We could have helped Sage look for Dais, but nooooo! He wants to go off by himself!" Cale punched the wall, then immediately shook his hand. "Owwww."

Anubis sat on the ground meditating. Thinking of as many peaceful things as he could, the ex-warlord of Cruelty tried to block out the noise of the other two. It wasn't quite working.

"I said shut up Sekhmet!!"

"No way! That was just too funny! Do it again!"

"Grrr...NO!"

"Aw, c'mon! Just one more time?"

"Absolutely not!"

Anubis sighed and, without opening his eyes, shouted "What in blazes are you two fighting about?!"

Sekhmet and Cale stopped arguing and stared at Anubis for a second before both spoke at once.

"Tell Sekhmet to stop annoying me!"

"Cale won't smash his hand on the wall again!"

"Make him stop!"

"Tell him to do it!"

"ENOUGH!" Anubis stood up and glared at his two associates. "Now, tell me, one at a time, what you are arguing about." He folded his arms across his chest and waited for an answer.

Cale was the first to speak. "Tell Sekhmet to leave me alone! He won't stop annoying me."

"But it was just so funny! He won't do it again."

"Do what again?"

"Smash his hand into the wall. Tell him to do it again!"

Anubis rolled his eyes. "Oh for the love of the Ancient! Would you two PLEASE grow up?"

The two looked at each other, at Anubis, then back at each other before arguing again.

"Ye gods these guys are annoying!"

--

"Do you think those guys will ever come back?"

"Who knows, Ryo." Kento tugged on his chains. "They are from the Dynasty, ya know."

Rowen, who had long since calmed down a bit, sighed. "So there's no telling when we'll get out of here!"

"It can't be THAT bad, Rowen." Cye turned and looked at his friend. "Sage and the others are probably looking for us right now."

"That's what you said an hour ago!" Ryo nearly screamed.

"Well, jeez, I'm sorry Ryo!" Cye yelled back. "It's about the only thing I CAN say!"

"Both of you Shut up!"

Ryo and Cye stared at Kento with their mouths wide open. Neither had expected his outburst. They were aware of how loud Kento can be, but he's, so far, never yelled at them like that.

"Oh leave them alone, Ken. We're ALL going crazy in here."

"Easy for YOU to say, Ro. You're _already_ crazy!"

"I am not!"

"Yes you are." Kento, Ryo and Cye told him.

"Gee, thanks for the surround sound guys." Rowen rolled his eyes.

The clicking of the lock drew everyone's attention to the door. Each expecting someone different to come through. As the figures stepped inside, they all heaved a sigh of relief as they noticed Mia first.

"Mia you came!"

"Yes, Ryo, I did." Her eyes narrowed. "And I have a few questions for you."

Oh boy. Thought Cye. Here it comes. He braced himself for what he knew was coming.

"WHY ARE THE WARLORDS LIVING AT MY HOUSE?!"

The pitch of her voice was enough to shatter glass. However, since no glass existed in the cell, the chains restraining the four captive Ronins were shattered instead. Mia stood, staring, _waiting_ for them to answer her. Finally, when the four regained use of their limbs, Rowen faced the angry Mia.

"They had no where else to go, Mia."

"What's that supposed to mean? They live here!"

"What he _means_ is, Talpa kicked them out of the Dynasty. We're about the only other people they know, so they came to us."

Her mouth opened and shut several times, before she could form a coherent answer. "Wow." was all she said.

Ryo put an arm around his fellow Ronin. "Yeah. Kento's been doing that a lot lately. We go insane, but Kento gets a clue."

"_Very_ funny, Ryo." He playfully socked Ryo's arm.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the four pathetic Ronin Warriors."

"Kayura!"

"Why Torrent, I'm flattered you remember who I am." Kayura stepped into the cell and stood next to Mia. "Now then..." The four got into fighting positions. "Have any of you seen Cale?" She blinked innocently at them. They just fell over.

"We haven't see him." Ryo said, getting quickly to his feet. "Ask Sage."

"If _we knew_ where he _was_..." Webby stepped forward into the cell as well.

Sterling stood next to Kayura. "He would most likely be somewhere in the Dynasty looking for you."

"That doesn't quite help, Sterling."

"Sorry...Kayura."

"Hey Sterling?"

"Yes, Roanna?"

"Weren't we on a mission?"

"Oh yeah."

"Mission? What mission?" Kayura looked back and forth between Sterling and Roanna.

Roanna was the one to answer. "Well, Sterling said that we were going to help the Ronins."

Everyone present, except for Sterling, stood in shock. There was something they weren't expecting.

Kento finally broke the silence. "WHAT?! If you were going to help us, why did you wait 'til NOW?!"

Sterling shrugged. "I didn't have orders then."

Ryo blinked. "Orders? But don't you work for the Dynasty?" Sterling nodded. "Is this some kind of a trick?"

"No."

"Sterling," Kayura smiled as sweetly as possible. "did Cale tell you to help them?"

"Yes. He told me to take them to his location."

"And just where would that be?"

"Longest wall in the defense maze."

Cye stepped forward. "Could you please take us there? We _really_ want to get out of here!"

"Sure."

"Follow us!" Roanna gave the group a very cheery smile and bounded off out of the cell.

Not wanting to get left behind, Mia, Webby, Kayura, Sterling, Cye, Ryo, Rowen, and Kento all rushed out after her.

--

I can't believe them! Rich thought as he stomped his was down a corridor. And Mia even joined in! I thought she was better than that. He turned a corner...and stopped right in his tracks. There, to the left of a horrendous looking throne, lay Sage, neatly trussed up.

"Sage!" He ran over to the bound blonde. Leaning down, he said "Sage, are you alright?"

Sage gave him a look that obviously said 'What do you think?'.

"Here, let me help you out." Before Rich could do anything, however, he was hit from behind. Sage watched as Dais proceeded to bundle Rich up the same way he was.

Dais laughed. "Stupid Strata. You should have been paying attention." He put Rich next to Sage. "Now the two of you can keep each other company."


	13. (no title)

Cale stretched and stood up. "It's about time!"

"What's about time?" Anubis asked, eyes closed, still meditating.

"That Sterling got here."

"I don't see him." Sekhmet scanned the length of maze in front of him.

"That's because I'm right behind you."

Sekhmet whirled to face him. "Well it's about _time_!"

Cale walked up to his son. "Did you get them?"

"And then some."

"Huh?"

Sterling pointed to the assorted people behind him. "By the way..."

"Yes?"

"Did you and...Kayura have a fight?"

"Not that I know of. Why?"

"Why? I'll tell you why!" Kayura stepped up to him. "You forgot my birthday, that's why!" She crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Ooooo! Cale's in trouuuuuble!"

"Shut up Anubis!!"

Mia blinked. That's it? THAT'S why she was looking for him?

"Oh Caaaaaaale..."

"Yes, Kay?"

"Why the hell are you living with the enemy?!"

Cale winced. "Talpa kicked his out. Found better warlords than us."

"Speaking of which..." Everybody turned to Cye. "Have you figured out who they are yet?"

"Sage did, actually." Sekhmet replied.

"Oh? Who are they?" Rowen asked. "And just where the hell is Sage?"

"I can answer the first one." Webby hurried in front of the group and spun towards them, her hands up and out to the sides. "We are!"

The Ronins were silent a moment before Kento's voice rang out.

"So THAT'S why you wanted my armor!"

Webby rolled her eyes. "Duh."

"Ok, ok." Ryo said. "Now that we've established who the warlords were replaced with, do any of you brilliant ex-warlords know where Sage is?"

"And where the hell is Daddy?"

Anubis sighed. "I was wondering when someone was going to ask that. We don't know where Dais is and Sage is out looking for him."

"Woah, woah, woah." Kento shook his head. "You mean to tell me that Lady Lasso over here is Dais' DAUGHTER?!"

"That's right fatty, I'm his daughter. Deal with it!"

Cye turned to Rowen. "That means two we saw earlier were Anubis' kids."

"Brilliant deduction, Holmes!"

"Roanna." Anubis gave his daughter a warning look.

"Sorry."

During all of this, Sekhmet was looking around. "Speaking of kids," He said, "Where are Viper and Spider?"

"Oh! Webby and I were sick of their bickering, so we kinda ditched them."

"Oi, Roan!"

"Oh come on, Dad! You would have ditched them, too, if you were there!"

"Hate to break this guys," Kento stepped in between Roan and Anubis. "But shouldn't we

be looking for Dais and Sage? Not to mention fighting Talpa..."

"Kento's right." Ryo agree. "Where we find Talpa, we'll probably find the others."

With everyone in agreement, the fourteen of them set off for Talpa's castle.

--

Talpa floated in front and above the two figures in his throne room. "SINCE I ALREADY HAVE TWO OF THE RONINS, IT WOULD ONLY BE FITTING TO HAVE THE OTHER THREE. GET THEM!"

"Yes, Master." The two bowed and teleported out.

Talpa turned to his two captives. "SOON YOUR FRIENDS WILL JOIN YOU AND THEN YOU WILL BE DESTROYED!" Evil, gravely laughter echoed throughout the room.

Rich glared at the giant ugly laughing above him. HOW MANY _MUST_ I SAY IT?! I'M. NOT. STRATA! He started struggling in his spider web bonds. I gotta get us out of here!

Sage watched his friend's brother in idle curiosity/boredom. The bonds are too strong. He'll never break free. After a while, Sage decided to meditate. Perhaps the answer to all this would make itself apparent to him.


	14. (no title)

Sometime during the trek to Talpa's castle, the group had met up with Spider. He was happy to see them, but was a tad disappointed that Viper wasn't with them.

"Don't worry, Bro." Webby slung an arm around her brother's shoulder. "We'll find them."

"Not that I really care or anything."

"Then why did you seem disappointed when you didn't see him with us?" Ryo cocked an eyebrow at the boy.

"Because he's our leader. A-duh!"

"Alright, stuff it, you guys. We're on a mission here." Mia gave the two a warning look.

"Yes ma'am." Ryo and Spider said in unison.

"Good, now let's go."

"Go? You can't go anywhere."

Mia looked up at the voice. Standing in the way...a short, purple eye shadow-less Sekhmet? "Wait a minute...if Sekhmet's over here," She pointed vaguely behind her. "Then who the hell are _you_?"

The mini-Sekhmet threw back his head and laughed. He then leveled an evil grin at the group in front of him. "I, stupid woman, am Viper. Leader of the New Warlords!" Taking a step forward, he produced his sword. "Let's get ready to rumble."

The Ronins took up fighting stances, weapons held at the ready. The ex-warlords readied their weapons as well. However, just as they were going to rush Viper, a familiar voice stopped them in their tracks.

"What do you idiots think _you're_ doing?"

Whirling, Anubis addressed the voice. "Dais! What are you doing? We're on the Ronins' side now!"

"HA! That's a bunch of BULL! Your amror belongs to Master Talpa!" With that, he engaged the ex-warlords, his weapon out in front of him.

As Cale, Anubis and Sekhmet fought Dais, the Ronins and the New Warlords were busy fighting Viper and a slew of patented Dynasty tin cans.

Ryo had paired off with Viper, clashing swords with the crazy, green haired new warlord. "What do you hope to gain by all this?" He asked, blocking a deadly blow. "If you're after our armor, we'll never give it up!"

"What a nice little speech. Too bad no body cares!" Viper slashed his sword against Ryo's shoulder plate. The metal hissed as the poison from his sword worked it's deadly magic.

"AAA!" Ryo winced as the poison began to spread.

"Hahahahaha!" Viper took advantage of Ryo's momentary slack to slash his armor again and once again for good measure. "You shall die and your armor will mine!"

Cye hacked the head off a tin can with his trident. Being the closest to Ryo, he heard Viper's words and looked over. "RYO!" Hurrying over, Cye leveled his trident at Viper. "What the hell'd you do to him?"

"Oh THAT'S a smart question." Viper rolled his eyes. Not waiting for Cye to make the first move, Viper moved back a ways and raised his sword. "DEADLY POISON BOOMERANG!!"

Cye watched as he threw the sword. He was surprised to see it bend into the shape of a boomerang and fly straight to him. "Ack!" Lifting his trident, Cye whacked the sword away, only to have it fly back at him. He vainly tried hitting the sword away, but it eventually knocked his weapon out of his hands.

Laughing insanely, Viper greatly enjoyed watching the lowly Ronin get pummeled by his poisoned sword. Boomerang wasn't part of his attack for nothing. While his sword continued to leave little poisoned slashes all over the Ronin of Trust, Viper casually strolled over to Ryo and took off his helmet. "Heh, stupid, weak Ronin."

Meanwhile, the ex-warlords were having a tougher time than they expected battling Dais. So far, Dais managed to knock Anubis unconscious.

"Dais, what the hell's gotten into you?" Cale swung his sword at his friend's chest.

"I don't what you're talking about!" He blocked Cale's sword just in time to get hit with Sekhmet's. "AAA!!" Pulling back a little, Dais glared at them.

"I'm sure you do." Sekhmet said. "You were kicked out with the rest of us. You lived with the Ronins along with the rest of us. Hell, we were friends with them! Why the HELL go back to Talpa after he kicked you out?!"

Dais grinned evilly, not that Cale and Sekhmet could see it, his face plate being on and all. "You are truly dense you know that? I could have sworn you'd be smart enough to figure it out."

Cale rolled his eyes impatiently. "Would you just get to the point?"

"It was all a set up!" He laughed at their wide-eyed expressions. "That's right. It was all planned by ME! I came up with the idea of being kicked out. We'd go and live with the enemy. Gain their trust, find out their weaknesses and destroy them!"

"Why didn't you tell us then?!"

"Had to make it believable. You wouldn't have acted right if you knew, Snake Breath."

"Fine, fine, fine!" Cale yelled. "But what about the kids? Were they in on this little plot of yours?"

"HA! They wish! No, they didn't know about it." Dais slumped to the ground, the poison taking affect.

Sekhmet scowled at his former friend. How could he? He should die for putting us through all this! One look at Cale told him he was right. Cale's about to explode. I'll spare him that. Raising his sword, Sekhmet let it drip drops of poison on Dais, not stopping until the warlord of Illusion dropped the rest of the way to the ground, unmoving.

Sterling, Roan and Webby took a moment to catch their breath. There was a momentary lull in the throng of tin cans and they'd be damned if they didn't take advantage of it. Webby dropped to her knees on the ground, Roanna joining her and Sterling just leaned on his staff.

"Phew!" Webby said. "I thought we'd never get a break!"

"It's not over, yet, Webby. There are more soldiers coming."

Roanna looked at Sterling. "You sure know how to ruin a good moment, you know that?"

He shrugged. "You'd rather be resting or dead?"

"If I don't rest, I WILL be dead!"

"Forget it guys!" Webby quickly stood. "Here they come again!"

The three readied their weapons and continued fighting off the Dynasty soldiers.

At another part of the battle field, Roan and Spider were also tackling soldiers. Roan slashed five soldiers across their chests as he swung his scythe in an arch in front of him.

"Yes!" He shouted.

"Don't get cocky, Roan. These things keep coming."

"I know, it's just that I got five at once."

Spider rolled his eyes. "Figures." He flung handfuls of metal balls at the soldiers' feet, causing many of them to slip and crash into each other. "Arachnophobia Surprise!" The next volley, as well as the metal balls already on the ground turned into spiders and began attacking.

One soldier, however, was lucky enough to escape. He sneaked up behind Spider and struck him with the blunt end of his weapon. Spider dropped like a sack of potatoes.

Noticing the little metal spiders turn back into balls, Roan looked over at his friend, wondering why he was stopping. "SPIDER!" He glared at the soldier closest to them. "You will pay for that." Pointing his weapon straight up in the air, he yelled "RED LIGHTNING DISASTER!"

Everyone noticed as the sky turned red. All battles completely stopped as, suddenly, red lightning flashed, then zoomed down, striking random soldiers left and right. Soldiers and parts of the ground were torn apart by Roan's sure-kill. After Roan's anger had spent itself, Roan fell to his knees, panting, beside Spider.

Sterling glanced at the scene around him. Roan's attack had destroyed half the soldiers attacking. The other half were staring stupidly at Roan. Turning to Roanna and Webby, he said "Get everybody away from me."

"Are you going to use your attack?"

"Yes, Roanna. And you should get at least two miles away. Make sure all injured comrades are moved as well." They nodded and left him to prepare for his attack.

Sage sat back and watched for any sign of life from his two friends. After Viper had trashed Ryo and Cye, he had gone to find another opponent, consequently taking Ryo's helmet with him. I hope I was able to heal them. I've never had to do two at once before.

Ryo groaned at sat up. "What happened?"

"Take it easy Ryo. That Viper guy got you with that poisoned sword of his."

"Oh man." He rubbed his head. "Hey? Where's my helmet?"

"He took it with him after attacking Cye."

Ryo's gaze shot up and he stared at Sage. "He got Cye, too?!" Sage nodded. "Is he alright?"

"I don't know yet. I had to heal both of you at the same time."

"Oh."

"Hey you guys!" Webby ran up to them. "If you don't want to die, I suggest you get two miles away. NOW!"

Sage raised an eyebrow. "Why? Is Viper going to attack again?"

"No, Sterling is. Trust me you don't want to get caught in it!"

Ryo looked at Webby for a minute then turned to Sage. "Let's go. You get Cye."

"Right." Sage picked up Cye and he and Ryo booked it as Webby ran over to Kento.

Kento, meanwhile, was having a blast destroying soldiers. "HYAH! TAKE THAT YOUBASTARDS!" He smashed another six with his staff.

"Pretty smooth."

Kento turned around. "What do you want? Come to help?"

"I came to warn you."

"About what?"

"Sterling's going to use his sure kill and if you want to stay alive, you'll get two miles away."

Deciding that she probably knew what she was talking about, Kento saluted the soldiers 'buh-bye' and high tailed it out of there with Webby right behind him.

Sekhmet, Cale and a recently revived Anubis stood over the un-moving body of Dais, their heads bowed.

Opening his eyes, Anubis addressed him. "I can't believe you set us up like that Dais. There was probably a better way to get the Ronins."

Cale placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's alright, Anubis. He won't be doing any more plotting. The Ronins are our friends now."

Anubis only nodded. "...Too bad he had to die for this though."

"Hey, what's going on?"

Turning around, Anubis addressed his daughter. "Dais is dead, Roanna."

"Oh." She bowed her head. "I'm sorry." She looked up. "And to make matters worse, Sterling is going to use his sure-kill."

"Oh hell!" Cale exclaimed. "Let's get out of here!" He and the others grabbed Dais' body and the four ran as fast as they could.

Near Sterling's present location, Viper was assembling the second half of his and Dais' tin can army. Talpa had appeared and was conferring with him.

"Is that what you wanted me to do?" Viper asked.

"YES. WE'LL SURROUND THEM AND ATTACK SIMULTANEOUSLY."

"Got it, Master." Looking around, he saw them running for their lives. "Heh, look at them run. Don't they know it won't do any of them any good?"

"NEVERMIND, VIPER. NOW IS THE TIME TO ATTACK!"

"Yes, Master." Viper barked orders to the troops and soon the army was heading toward the fleeing Ronins, with Viper and Talpa leading the way.

Sterling had finally gathered enough energy to launch his attack. Looking around for the largest group of soldiers, he caught sight of the moving army. "Perfect." He said to himself. He teleported himself in front of it.

Viper glared. "Get out of the way, Sterling!"

"No. Stop this foolishness at once."

"HA! That'd be the day!"

"I COMMAND YOU TO MOVE OUT OF THE WAY BOY!"

Sterling stood his ground. "Hey, Viper?"

"What?"

"Didn't you always want to know what my sure-kill was?"

"You, have a sure-kill?" He had a good laugh at that one. "Yeah right!"

"Would you like me to prove it?"

Viper looked at Talpa. Talpa looked...well, where he always looks, so Viper shrugged."Sure, what the hell. Give the troops a good laugh before they destroy the Ronins."

"It would be my pleasure." Holding his staff out sideways in front of him, Sterling closed his eyes and whispered "Dark Depression Explode." As soon as the words left his mouth, his eyes snapped open and he turned the staff, so it pointed straight up, sharply. That caused a massive circular wall of black energy to 'explode' out from all around him, moving out and away.

Viper, Talpa and the soldiers had no time to react as they were immediately hit by the wall of energy and obliterated. When it was all over, Sterling dropped to the ground, left weak from the attack.

The Ronins, Warlords, Mia and Kayura all ran over to where he had fallen. Cale stepped forward, knelt, and placed a hand on his son's back. "Sterling?" He shook him a bit. "Sterling, are you alright?"

_Yes, Papa. Just a bit weak._

"How much energy did you use?"

_A lot. But I destroyed Talpa, taking out Viper in the process._

Cale turned to Sekhmet. "I'm sorry, Sekh, but Viper's dead."

"WHAT?!" Sekhmet's eyes went impossibly wide. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S DEAD?!"

"Sterling's attack destroyed him in the process of destroying Talpa and those damned annoying soldiers."

Sekhmet said nothing, just turned to Anubis and cried on his shoulder.

Anubis patted his back, sympathetically. "There, there, Sekhmet. I'll be alright."

Cale picked up his son and turned to the group. "We should be going. No sense in staying here."

Everyone agreed and started walking away when Mia shouted "OH!"

Turning to her, Sage asked. "What is it Mia?"

"I forgot about Rich!"

Rowen's head whipped over to her. "WHAT?! Rich is here?!"

"Yeah." She grinned sheepishly. "He had come by for a visit and saw Sage's note on the table. Then Kayura showed up and brought us here."

"Where is he then?"

"Oh, I can answer that." Rowen looked over at Sage. "He's in the throne room, bound by Dais' web."

"And how the hell do you know that?" Kayura asked.

"I was tied up there earlier, trying to find Dais."

"So let's get going already!" Taking off with out them, Rowen headed in the direction he hoped was the throne room. The others ran after him to make sure he went the right way.

In the throne room, Rich was trying to keep himself from going insane. The itsy bitsy spider went up the water spout. Down cam the rain and washed the spider out. Out came the sun and dried up all the rain and the itsy bitsy spider went up the spout again. He blinked. Why do I keep singing that? Don't I know any other songs?

Rich was pissed that Sage had left him here after he escaped. He would have helped him Sighing, Rich was about to start a rousing song of 1,000 jars of spiders when the door opened. Looking over, he saw his friends with some people he didn't recognize. He watched as they walked over to him.

Mia bent down. "Eheh... Hi Rich." He glared at her. "Sorry about forgetting you like that.Here, let me help you out of there." Borrowing Roanna's scythe, Mia cut Rich free of his bonds.

Once free, Rich stood, stretched and turned to glare at Sage. "WHY DIDN'T YOU FREE ME?!"

Sage shrugged. "I didn't have the time. Ryo and Cye were in trouble. I had to get to them first."

Rowen walked over and slung an arm around Rich's shoulder. "Welcome to my world, Bro."

"Wow," Kayura said. "Now there are two Stratas."

Rich's eyes narrowed. "I'M NOT STRATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

The End

Notes: For those who haven't figured out the deal with Cale, Kayura and Sterling, I'll spare ya Cale and Kayura are...MARRIED! Thaaaaat's right! And Sterling's their son


End file.
